A woman of her word
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: When Hiccup decides to skip breakfast, Astrid tries to stop him for the sake of his health. When Astrid promises that it won't end well for him if he continues to refuse to sit down, Toothless tried to intervene for the sake of his rider's dignity. Hiccup learns the hard way that Astrid's a woman of her word.


Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, and I never will. All rights go to DreamWorks, who made the movies and the series, and Cressida Cowell, the author of the books. This fanfic is set in the Race To The Edge series.

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he forced his eyes open. Morning already? But he didn't want to get out of bed yet! It was warm and cosy, just the way he liked it!

Then again, judging from the eager look on Toothless' face to go on an early morning flight, he probably didn't have a choice. He sighed and swung his feet over the bed and onto the floor, the sound of metal clicking being the perfect contrast to a bare foot padding onto the floor. He freshened himself up just enough to not look like he was caught in a storm, and went out of his hut to make himself breakfast at the clubhouse. He was met by the sight of Astrid, which terrified him. It didn't terrify him because she was angry with him. It terrified him because it looked like she was cooking for everyone, and Astrid's cooking was . . . questionable, to say the least.

"Hey, babe!" Astrid chirped happily. "Fishlegs helped me make you breakfast!" Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Fishlegs' cooking was much less likely to make him sick than that of his girlfriend.

"Great! What are we having?" he asked.

"Porridge," Astrid replied. "Not exactly elaborate, but I'll get there."

"I'm sure you will, milady," Hiccup smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and check on the Night Terrors. They're going to want breakfast right about now and-"

"And you won't have your own breakfast?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hiccup, you need to eat."

"I'll eat later," Hiccup promised, crossing his fingers behind his back as he tried to get out of the room, only to trip over Toothless' tail. Toothless had been trying to catch up on sleep he didn't know he'd missed, and when he felt Hiccup trip over him, he didn't know what was going on and assumed that his rider wanted to stay with Astrid. So he, in an attempt to be helpful, nudged Hiccup back to Astrid.

Hiccup did not find this to be helpful. Astrid, however, begged to differ.

"Good boy, Toothless!" Astrid cooed, rubbing the sweet spot on his jaw that she knew he liked. "I'll have to get you a special treat for that, you clever Night Fury!"

"No, Toothless, I need to leave so I can esca- I mean feed the Night Terrors. I can eat later," Hiccup reasoned. Toothless was still unsure, and pushed Hiccup towards Astrid.

"Wow, even Toothless agrees with me," Astrid grinned. "You need to learn when to accept defeat, dragon boy."

"Traitor!" Hiccup hissed to Toothless, who was enthusiastically scratching his ear with his back leg, before turning back to Astrid. He was in a strangely confident mood as he told her, "Look, I'll give the Night Terrors their breakfast, then have my own. And that's how this morning will go, no matter what you do."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, if you put a foot out of that door, I'll tie you to a chair and feed you breakfast like that!" Astrid informed him through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I'll have you know that I don't make threats. I make promises," Astrid said. Toothless redoubled his efforts to keep Hiccup from leaving, but it didn't work. Hiccup dodged him and, against the advice of his girlfriend and the hints dropped by his loyal Night Fury, he left.

That was what Astrid was waiting for. She ran out of the clubhouse after her boyfriend, and all was quiet for a few seconds. Just as Toothless decided to go outside to check on his human, he heard a crash and a yelp of pain. Then he heard a struggle. Not even a minute later, Astrid dragged Hiccup back into the clubhouse. She had a spool of rope in one hand and a determined look on her face. "What are you going to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Exactly what I promised to do," Astrid replied. "A Viking never goes back on their word." Hiccup gulped nervously.

"Oh no," Hiccup groaned.

* * *

"Come on, sweetie! Just a little more," Astrid cooed, shoving a spoonful of porridge into Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup struggled against the rope, but it was too strong. She'd even gone to the precaution of taking off his prosthetic leg so even if he could get out of the ropes, he wouldn't get very far.

"MMMMPH!" Hiccup's groans were muffled by the mouthful of bland porridge. He looked to Toothless for help, but deep down, he knew not to bother. Astrid had taken off all Toothless' riding gear and hidden it. The dragon it belonged to was watching the spectacle with amusement. "I can't believe you're not doing anything, you useless-MMPH!"

"Hiccup, you know better than to call Toothless mean names," Astrid chided. "Clearly, you're in a bad mood from not having eaten enough. I'll get you some more porridge."

As she went to make more porridge, Hiccup looked at Toothless with despair and terror. Toothless chuckled as he went back to sleep. He knew better than to get between an angry girl and her misbehaving boyfriend.

_**I warned him,**_ the dragon thought as he drifted off.


End file.
